marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)/Gallery
File:KatherinePrydeUXM129p10f4.PNG|First Appearance File:X-Men Vol 1 129.jpg| File:Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) concept art Bryne.jpg|Concept Art by John Byrne Costume Overview X-Men_Vol_3_11_David_Lopez_X-Men_Evolutions_Variant.jpg File:Shadowcat 001.jpg|Early Appearances as Sprite File:sh8.jpg|circa as Sprite File:Shadowcat 002.jpg|circa "God Loves Man Kills" as Ariel File:Shadowcat 003.jpg|as Shadowcat File:sh2.jpg File:Shadowcat 009.jpg|Astonishing X-Men, as Shadowcat Uncanny X-Men File:sh23.jpg| File:sh12.jpg| File:Piotr Rasputin & Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).jpg|Pretty sure this is Paul Smith art, so late 100s UXM. Will verify issue. Excalibur File:Excalibur Sword 002.jpg|Kitty Pryde, Nightcrawler and Meggan, surrounded by Technet File:Excalibur Sword 005.jpg|Kitty's new team: Excalibur File:Excalibur Vol 1 2 Back Cover.jpg File:Excalibur Team.jpg|Kitty and Excalibur File:Excalibur 7 004.jpg|Kitty is haunted by The Custodian aka Brian Braddock during the Inferno Event File:Excalibur Vol 1 7 page - Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).jpg|Kitty uses the Soulsword to free Brian Braddock File:Excalibur 8 002.jpg|Kitty meets the New Mutants File:Excalibur 8 005.jpg|Kitty and Excalibur File:sh1.gif File:sh7.jpg File:sh24.jpg File:sh3.jpg File:sh4.jpg File:Shadowcat 005.jpg File:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) and Lockheed (Earth-616) 0001.jpg Return to X-Men File:sh20.jpg File:sh26.jpg File:sh15.jpg File:Shadowcat 010.jpg File:Shadowcat 006.jpg File:X-treme X-Men Women.jpg Astonishing X-Men File:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).jpg File:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).png File:Piotr Rasputin & Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 001.jpg File:sh6.jpg File:sh16.jpg Return from Space and after Shadowcat_uxm_543.jpg Headmaster_Logan_and_Headmisster_Pryde(Earth-616).jpg|Headmistress Pryde and Headmaster Logan all-new x-men kitty pryde 7.jpg|Headmaster Pryde in Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Avengers Academy Vol 1 38.jpg|Headmaster Pryde in Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 16.jpg|Kitty Pryde in all-new x-men kitty pryde.jpg|Kitty Pryde in All-New X-Men Vol 1 6 KittyPryde2013.jpg|Kitty Pryde in All-New X-Men #5 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).021.png Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).022.png|Kitty Pryde in X-Men Vol 4 2 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).023.png|Kitty Pryde in All-New X-Men Vol 1 13 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).024.png|Kitty Pryde in Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 32 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).025.jpg|Kitty Pryde in Scarlet Spider Vol 2 17 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) All-New X-Men Vol 1 18.jpg|Shadowcat in To Be Sorted File:Destiny shadowcat.jpg File:kittylaser.jpg File:sh13.jpg File:Rogue Storm Shadowcat Lockheed 0001.jpg File:sh10.jpg File:sh19.jpg File:sh21.jpg File:sh27.jpg File:sh18.jpg File:sh5.jpg lincenegra_grande.gif|Kitty Phasing powers KITTY PRIDE WOLVERINE 126.jpg Shadowcat wolverine 125.jpg Kitty pride wolverine 127.jpg Comic Covers Uncanny X-Men (#s 129-228) File:X-Men Vol 1 139.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 139 Kitty Pryde joins the X-Men team. File:X-Men Vol 1 141.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 141 Days of Future Past File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 143.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 143 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 148.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 148 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 149.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 149, Kitty with new self-designed costume File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 150.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 150 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 151.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 151, Kitty's parents withdraw her from Xavier's and enroll her in the Massachusetts Academy File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 153, Kitty tells Illyana a fairy tale File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 157.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 157, Kitty dressed as Dark Phoenix File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 159.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 159 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 160.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 160 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 163.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 163 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 166.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 166 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 167.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 167 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 168.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 168, "Professor Xavier is a Jerk" File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 177.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 177 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 179.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 179 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 180.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 180 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 193.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 193 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 210.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 210 Excalibur File:Excalibur Special Edition Vol 1 1.jpg|Excalibur Special Edition Vol. 1 #1 File:Excalibur Vol 1 1.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 1 File:Excalibur Vol 1 6.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 6 File:Excalibur Vol 1 8.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 8 File:Excalibur Vol 1 12.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 12 Other Comics File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 26.jpg File:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg File:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg File:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 522 Textless Variant.jpg|Kitty "returns" File:Shadowcat XMen11.jpg File:All-New X-Men Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg Trading Cards File:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 001.jpg File:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 002.jpg File:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 003.jpg File:Shadowcat card (4).jpg File:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 0021.jpg | SeeAlso = }}